


一阴间

by Monzent



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzent/pseuds/Monzent
Relationships: 菅田将暉/米津玄師
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	一阴间

菅田将晖站在这家妓馆的门口，身边没带着仆役。周围是一整条街的灯红酒绿，各色和纸笼罩住的灯火在其中为这条街上的建筑渲染上不一样的色彩。在街上来往的都是来此寻欢作乐的男人，  
这家店在这里已经开了很久，而且在这座建筑中提供给顾客的不仅只有女人，还有男人。而且这家店也是在这条街上或者说在都城中唯一有着男妓的妓馆。明人不说暗话，菅田将晖正是为此而来。  
这家妓馆是朝中哪位官员或是宗亲开的，占有了这条街中最好的位置，也有着整个都城中最好的服务。它的装潢也别有特色，在这里那种声色场所特有的艳俗的味道并浓厚，取而代之的是木头和米色和纸这样浅淡而高级的颜色。  
菅田将晖走进去，店里的客人一如既往的多，穿着官服或者狩衣的男人多半身边都陪着穿着光鲜亮丽的女子。有乐女在弹奏琵琶，还有和着琵琶的节奏敲打酒杯的声音。  
他在门口刚把鞋脱下，站到温润的木地板上，就有穿着小振袖的老鸨笑着迎上前来。  
“这位大人，”这位劳保笑起来的时候脸上的皱纹如水一样荡漾开，显得很和善，“您是来找寻哪位女孩的，现在的客人有点多，您要找的那位有可能会不在，真是非常抱歉。”  
菅田将晖冲老鸨点了点头，脸上的笑容很温柔好看。  
“听闻这里新来了一位擅长乐理的男乐师，我可否得幸一见？”  
在惯常出入这种风月场的各位公卿中，不知道什么时候开始流传这样在这家妓馆里有一位男性乐师，他擅长各种乐器，尤擅长笛和琵琶，他奏出的音乐似不是人间所有。不光是这一点，这位乐师虽然接客，但是却拥有着可以挑选客人的权力，就连与客人进行到哪一步都由他来掌控。  
此前已经不知道有多少专门为他而来的男人被他拒绝而败兴而归，而那些见过他一面的人一提起他都报以赞赏，他们赞赏乐师的技艺和身体，但是这些人中没有一个能跟他共度良宵翻云覆雨，多半是听了他演奏的乐曲，被留下一起喝了酒之后被宣布送客。  
这样神龙见首不见尾的他，不由得让所有人都对他充满了兴趣。菅田将晖自然也不例外。  
“啊，您在说那位啊，”老鸨脸上的笑意愈发浓厚，“您运气真好，您是第一个要见他的人。”  
“劳烦请教您尊姓大名？”  
“在下菅田将晖，在宫中任少纳言一职。”菅田将晖拱手为礼，将自己身份报上。  
“还请您先行付费。”老鸨的眼睛眯了起来，好像在掂量自己是不是能付得起这笔钱。菅田将晖袖中拢着的手伸了出来，掌间是一枚还带着自己的体温的金簪，上边以大唐特有的雕金工艺制成的盛放的牡丹花。  
“不知这枚簪饰，能否付清？”菅田将晖的笑看着温和，在背后却藏了冷意。  
老鸨笑颜逐开，把金簪拿到手中，又向菅田将晖深深行了一礼。  
“小薰过来为这位公子带路，” 她向旁边招招手，叫了一个女孩过来，“至藏空码头便可。”  
“这是给船夫的名牌，”伸手拿过腰间的一块名牌递到自己手里，“是您唯一的凭证，还请您保管好。”  
那枚名牌是木制的，上面雕着惊喜的纹路，入手略微有点沉。  
上面写着的名字是“米津玄师”这不是一个普通的名字，猛一看上去就像个假名，不过在这种地方，真名还是假名的区别已经没什么所谓了。菅田将晖向老鸨点点头，跟着那位叫做小熏的女孩子走了出去。  
藏空码头虽说是叫做码头，其实只是在藏空木桥边上的一个通向河道的台阶。  
菅田将晖穿过一整条街的人流和灯火，走下藏空码头的台阶，坐上那条早已等在那里的木船。  
船工接过那枚菅田将晖递过去的木牌，向站在岸上的小薰点了点头之后就划桨离开。  
船顺着鸭川一路划去，在这样的满月之夜在鸭川上行舟实在是件乐事。建筑和头顶的星星向后行进。  
这一条船渐渐远离了闹市区，到了稍微幽静的地方。  
又向前了一会之后，船夫在一个临河宅子的小码头前停下，把船栓在上面，把那枚名牌递给菅田将晖，示意他下船。  
菅田将晖站在宅子的门前，轻轻敲了敲，里面的仆役就把门打开。  
“您的名牌。”  
菅田将晖把名牌递过去，那名仆役冲他点了点头，将他请进门里之后自己跨出院子，把菅田将晖关在了里面。  
有那么一刻，菅田将晖觉得自己很有可能将在这个安静的院子里结束自己的一生，但是他还是看向了那座唯一的建筑。  
这是一座很正常的民房，外廊上的窗门没有拉上，里面的案桌上已经摆了酒具。  
走过去推开房门，屋子里点着灯为他照着前路。菅田将晖把鞋子脱在地上，踩上地板。  
这座建筑大概年头已经很久了，地板会在人踩上去的时候发出“吱嘎”的响声。  
屋里面的人大概知道他来了，开始吹笛。  
那乐声好像远远地从空中飘来，围绕着自己挥之不去。菅田将晖寻找着声音的来源，最后走向了屋后的外廊。  
外廊上站了一个正在吹笛的人，乐声正是从他的笛子中发出来的，他就应该是米津玄师。  
他穿着一件好像是大振袖一样的深色和服外衫，上面用金银丝线织着松鹤和圆月的图案，腰上用一条白色还是灰色的角带随便系着。他很高，应该比自己高。他用一根发簪把自己的头发盘着，露着他的脖颈。  
菅田将晖不知道自己该不该过去，毕竟这位可是许多公卿一掷千金也没能见上一面的男人。  
米津玄师依旧在静静地吹笛。  
仿佛着空中的月亮也被这乐音吸引，从云后面露了出来，照到米津玄师的身上。银色的光芒镀在他的身上，让他更像是一个从天而降的神使。  
这几乎显得他有点不可接近了，菅田将晖下意识地向后退了一步，脚下的地板也因为这个发出了声音。  
这样刺耳的声音混在笛子的乐音里极为明显，菅田将晖僵住了，因为米津玄师一定听见了，笛声也因为自己脚下发出的声音而停止。  
在这样的寂静中，菅田将晖发誓他听到了米津玄师的一声轻笑。  
“为何来？”米津玄师开口了，他的声音有种低低的暗哑质感，很好听。  
菅田将晖听了之后，本想立刻回答。但细一思索，这是他在问名。  
“为花而来。”菅田将晖答道。  
把米津玄师比成花，他应该会喜欢吧。  
“如何去？”米津玄师的声音听不出喜乐。  
“如水而去。”  
自己回去自然是要坐船的。  
“从何来？”  
“从空而来。”  
自己是父母二人无中生有来的。  
“去何处？”  
“归于宇宙。”  
人死后不过是一抔黄土。  
米津玄师没说话，只是又把笛子递到嘴边，吹起了另外一支曲子。  
笛声溶进夜色，好像带着能联通天地的魔力。  
在门外候着的船夫和仆役听到这悠扬的笛声，向着关上的院门行了一礼之后划着船离开。  
菅田将晖站在原地，看着米津玄师吹笛的背影，他的手指在笛孔上移动跳跃。  
一曲终了，米津玄师把笛子别在腰上，转过身向自己走来。  
室内的光线并不是很好，只有桌上的一盏摇曳着的灯。菅田将晖借着这光打量着对方，但是没看到什么，只能在他走动间看到他耳饰上的反光。  
他冲菅田将晖点了头，之后跪在案前。  
“您的回答很好，我很喜欢，”他伸出双手，露出自己白皙漂亮的手指，“您今天就留在这里陪着我吧。不过这里太暗，您随我来廊上好了。”  
不待菅田将晖回答，米津玄师就拿起放着酒具的托盘，回身向外廊走去。菅田将晖看着他离开的背影，只能跟着他走上前去。  
两个人坐在外廊上，明亮的月光落到两个人的身上，直到这个时候菅田将晖才能看清米津玄师的面容。  
他的眼睛很好看，微微上挑的眼尾下面用胭脂画了一条细细的线，显得有种绝世之妖的风范，但不知道为什么他要遮住右眼。  
说实话他不是那种很好看的类型，但是他的五官搭配在一起莫名的顺眼和舒服。  
米津玄师垂下眼皮，纤细的手指拿过托盘上的酒壶，为菅田将晖和自己都斟满酒。蜜色的如同琥珀一样的酒液落入杯中，溅起一点泡沫。  
空气中荡漾开一点酒香，两个人相对静默。  
“您是？”米津玄师率先开口。  
“我叫菅田将晖，初次见面，还请多多关照。”菅田将晖低头行礼，之后又抬起头来偷偷打量对方。  
“我又不会吃了您，您没必要这样啊。”米津玄师掩袖而笑，露在外面的左眼闪着月亮的颜色。  
为了掩饰自己的慌张，菅田将晖拿起托盘上的酒杯，把里面的酒一饮而尽。  
温热的酒液入喉，最初是甜的，带着点酒香，然后是顺着喉咙流淌下去的辛辣和热烫，最后是舌根上感觉到的一丝虚妄的甜。  
“您还是在慌张啊，”米津玄师笑着帮他把酒斟满，“在我这里没什么要怕的，随便说点什么都好。”  
“不，我可不擅长提起什么话题，还是您来吧。”  
米津玄师微微一笑，伸手从腰间取出那支笛子，放到嘴边随意吹了两个音出来。  
“樱觉是支好笛子，在您之前有很多人都听过它的声音，也有很多人都在夸赞它。”  
“菅田大人，樱觉在您眼里又如何呢？”  
他的语气不卑不亢，甚至有一点居高临下的，好像面对的不是客人，而是自己的平辈。  
“樱觉在我眼里就是一支普通的笛子而已，无非只是比其他的笛子音色更好罢了，但是吹奏这支笛子的您才是更重要的啊。”  
如果说笛声里面暗藏天地，那么米津玄师就是将这天地吸取再一并吐出的容器吧。  
对面的人听见菅田将晖说完这句话之后笑了，伸手把樱觉递到他的手里。  
“我还是第一次听到从公卿嘴里说出这种话呢，”米津玄师看着自己跪着的膝盖笑，“樱觉应该也会高兴。”  
“您会吹笛子吗？”  
菅田将晖点了点头，伸手接过了米津玄师的笛子。  
这支笛子是一支竹笛，感觉年头很久了，触手已经有一点类似玉的手感。  
“在下稍微会一点，献丑了。”  
菅田将晖把笛子贴到唇边，吹了起来。  
乐音流淌出来，菅田将晖感觉自己好像是在被这支笛子引导着一样，或者说是这支笛子有着想要演奏的冲动。  
菅田将晖没有吹多久，只是简单地吹了一小段就停了下来。  
“您吹的很不错呢，还请您稍等一下。”米津玄师站起来，走进里屋。  
菅田将晖听着米津玄师的脚步渐行渐远，又走了回来。  
他的怀里抱着一把琵琶，走过来之后他直接跪在了自己的身边。  
“我们来合奏一首曲子吧。”  
“《春樱》如何？”米津玄师发出了邀请。  
菅田将晖点了点头。随着米津玄师“铮”地一声拨动了琴弦，菅田将晖也吹起了笛子。  
琵琶和笛子的声音交织在一起，交融上月色，这乐音渐渐渗入两个人的每一个毛孔，让人的四肢百骸都放松下来。  
夏虫停止了鸣叫，在这乐音的映衬之下，天地在二人的心里都渐渐远去，最后只剩下对方演奏的音乐和对方本人。  
二人最后停下的时候，这音乐依旧环绕在耳边，久久没有离去。  
*  
“菅田大人的笛子吹得很不错啊。”米津玄师笑着说，他樱色的嘴唇上带着一点似有似无的微笑。  
月光照射到打理的很好的庭院里，为草植镀上一层银光。月光在这样的氛围下好像具有了实体，如同河上飘起的薄雾一样将这空气变为了半透明。  
“菅田大人，这世间在您看来又如何呢？”米津玄师声音依旧很平静，白皙的手指轻轻拍打着琵琶的琴身，发出柔和的“砰砰”声。  
“不才之见，这世间应如盛放的樱花一样，由盛而衰，再由衰而盛。天地转换，是轮回而已。”  
“‘不动者厚地，不息者高天。无穷者日月，长在者山川。’这乃是白乐天诗作中的两句，甚合大人之言。”  
“虽说这世间轮回大体相同，细微处却别有精彩。正是这细微精彩才引人入胜，不至于年年无聊。”  
“可这天地轮回，非区区人类可挡，人在其中不过是一蜉蝣而已。”  
“蜉蝣一生不过半天光景，而人足可行过数十年，相较之实乃幸事。”  
“菅田大人，您口中的这人生数十年，又该如何度过呢？”  
“应如清风流泉，适时而起又适时而止，时间之逝不可停顿，其乃是顺天命而有之。”  
米津玄师听了这个回答之后，唇角的笑意更浓了些，拢在袖子里的手把自己的酒杯取过，将里面醇厚的酒液一饮而尽。  
“天命何其玄者，大人与我今日能得以相聚，自也是这天命之故，实在是心怀感激”  
菅田将晖没有接下话，他的视线转向米津玄师的庭院，那里的月光像是自天降落的白纱，显得这里一如神域。  
“您的庭院打理的真好，”他把视线收回来，专注地看着米津玄师的眼睛，“平日里除了整理院落与潜心音律应该没有别的事了吧。”  
“大人说的是，在下不才，不过是只能做这些事罢了。这小小一方院落在我看来也是一方天地，说是春夏秋冬四季之时皆全，却也是稍显无聊了。”  
“您会思念在外的日子吗？”  
“‘井蛙不可语海，夏虫不可语冰。’私不敢对未见之物报以期待。”  
语气不急不缓，听来如沐春风。  
从出生以来就没感受过在外的自由日子，对外界的了解仅限于书本和仆役之间的交谈，这样的日子久了，米津玄师也就习惯了。况且曾经也不是没有人说过要带自己出去这样的话，结果最后还是如同石沉大海一样没了回音。  
一朝被蛇咬，十年怕井绳。  
菅田将晖轻轻叹了口气，不知道是为了米津玄师没见过这万千世界，还是因为他说话时理所应当的语气。酒杯中被月光染上了一点淡色的酒液好像一下子就失去了它本来的香气，和自己原本还算高昂的兴致一起变得索然无味。  
米津玄师敏锐地察觉到了这一点，菅田将晖这样的变化落在被调教了二十余年的眼睛里真是无比的明显。  
“不知您是否愿意听我再弹奏一曲？”  
米津玄师依旧带着似有似无的微笑，樱色的嘴唇被酒浸过，显得有些水润。  
他看着菅田将晖点了点头，便把手中的琵琶斜抱在怀里，做好了弹奏的准备。  
寂静。  
金石之音破空而起，如同凤鸟的鸣叫一样荡漾开去。米津玄师指绕而腕旋，流畅激越的音符从手下倾泻而出，如山泉飞溅，如风过松柏而和鸣，而后节奏松缓下来，如同平原在眼前展开，如同辽远夜空上的疏星皎月粲然而生，最后的几个音符在弦上粘腻良久，最终恋恋不舍地流出，化成百转于空中的绕梁三日柔。  
米津玄师一曲奏完，再度把琵琶抱进怀中，漂亮的手指尖上用丝线绑着龟甲之称的甲片，本就修长的手指加上精致的甲片就显得过分纤细，让他几乎像个魔物了。  
余音袅袅，菅田将晖还沉浸在这乐曲中无法自拔，他几乎觉得这座宅子的每一个缝隙都浸透了米津玄师演奏出来的东西，连空气中都是挥之不去的这音乐的气息。  
明明从未看过这样美丽世界的米津玄师，是怎么让自己从音律里获知到这样丰沛的意象的呢？  
呼吸。  
在肺中流转的已经不光是空气了，还有米津玄师本人散发出的东西。他这个人就好像这时代一样的悠远而深邃，表面上是云淡风轻，可是心里的东西怎么也捉摸不透。这样的捉摸不透没法说成是黑暗或者深不可测，倒更像是在多云的夜晚追寻那一轮皎洁的圆月一样无从预测。  
菅田将晖看着米津玄师向自己投来一点带着期盼的眼神，他的脸上依旧是那种似有似无的微笑。带着甲片的指尖轻轻在琵琶的弦上拂过，让这乐器发出很小声的动人声响。  
“总有一天我会带您出去的，哪怕只是看看这院外的风景，看看京都中的景色也好。”菅田将晖举起酒杯，向着米津玄师举了举，然后将酒一饮而尽。  
“大人是个好男人呢。”  
米津玄师始终显得过于平静的声音中终于染上了一点笑意，菅田将晖看过去，对面人显的很开心，眼睛里亮闪闪的。  
“之前也有不少人向我说过这样的话，但最后还是没有人把我带出去过。不过这样也好，这样我就不会觉得在这院落里的日子有多么苦涩了。”  
“‘三笠山边月，此处复遥看，明月依旧人已远。（『天の原ふりさけ見れば春日なる三笠の山にいでし月かも』）’那位向您这样说的大人，现在可还会来拜访？”   
“‘若蒙不相忘，请君看高山上，青烟变霞光。（『かずかずに我を忘れぬものならば山の霞をあはれとは見よ』）’不过是对一个乐师随口一说的话，那位大人现在怕是连我都一并忘记了吧。”  
米津玄师说这句话的时候依旧很平静，眉眼间一片温柔的笑意。  
庭外的风静静地吹过，草植的花叶相互碰撞，发出好听的窸窣声。  
夏虫又开始在草丛里鸣叫，这声音染在月夜里，显得这里别样的宁静。  
京都夏天的夜晚依旧很炎热，但在米津玄师这里，菅田将晖却莫名地感到一种舒爽。  
对面的人把手收进袖子里，而他在大振袖的厚制布料的包裹下却显得丝毫不受温度的影响，脸上没有一点出汗的痕迹。  
皎白的月光照在米津玄师的身上，显得他的面容格外的精致白皙，身上的深蓝色和服上用金银丝线精心绣制的松鹤和圆月的图案反射出月亮的光彩。  
他本来用簪子盘得整整齐齐的头发因为刚刚激越的演奏而松散了，一缕黑发垂到脸边，整个人显得随意了很多。  
米津玄师用手拢了一下自己的头发，试图把松掉的头发紧回去，可头发却有着自己的想法，被越弄越松，直到最后他的发髻在头上摇摇欲坠。  
“啊抱歉，请大人稍等。”  
米津玄师抖抖袖子，把自己的手露出来，伸手去摘自己的簪子。  
和服沉重的袖子落下来，露出米津玄师的小臂。他的小臂有点细弱，但仍然能看到上面淡淡的肌肉轮廓，光滑的皮肤在月光的照映下显出像上好的玉石一样带点半透明的白。  
随着他拿着簪子的手落下，他那头长发也随之散落下来。米津玄师的头发因为长久的盘着，一散下来带着自然的卷，柔和的坠到腰的位置。  
菅田将晖看着他的动作，倏忽间好像什么也没法思考了，嘴张了张却想不出什么合适的语句。  
“云想衣裳花想容，春风拂槛露华浓。 若非群玉山头见，会向瑶台月下逢……”  
这是菅田将晖唯一能想出来的语句。  
月夜，楼槛，浮云，夏花，还有面前的米津玄师，大概只能用李太白的诗句来形容吧。  
“大人。”  
米津玄师说话了，他的声音听起来好像从远处飘来一样的不真实。  
“我与这月夜相比，又如何呢？”  
菅田将晖回过头去，看到了他从未见到的情景。  
米津玄师向自己一点一点地凑过来，手上熟练地除掉指尖上绑着的甲片，把它们放到一边盛着酒具的托盘里。  
一只手覆了上来，它柔软而修长，明明是轻轻地按在自己的手背上，菅田将晖却感觉它重如千钧。  
想要伸手去拥抱这样的米津玄师，却被对方压制住了。  
“交给我吧，大人。”  
温热的口息拂过自己的耳畔，米津玄师的手压在自己的胸前，开始解自己穿着的公卿便服。  
就算是便服在这个时候也稍显繁复，但是米津玄师一点也不着急，他那双手在布料间移动，似有似无地隔着它们抚摸着菅田将晖的身体。  
直到这个时候，菅田将晖才觉得今天的天气有点过于炎热了。  
最后一道绳结解开，米津玄师冲菅田将晖笑了笑，把手探进了菅田将晖的衣服里。  
这双手在演奏乐器的时候格外的灵巧，而现在也像一条游蛇一样在菅田将晖的身上游走，从少纳言的胸膛上一路蜿蜒向下，最后握住了他饱满涨大的性器。  
米津玄师的手很柔软，他也像熟悉乐器一样熟悉男人的构造。温热的手指从性器的根部划上去，在潮湿的头部上轻按两下，如此往复。  
手下男人的性器是热的，米津玄师很喜欢这一点，虽然同男人交欢这件事自己并不常做，但自己不是不喜欢。  
就像那些绝世之妖挑选猎物一样，自己在挑选对象的时候也同样挑剔。  
只有最上等的食材才是口感最丰富的，交欢也是一样道理。  
手环住菅田将晖的柱体，上下撸动，感受着它在自己手里弹动颤抖，放出灼热的温度。  
米津玄师凑到菅田将晖的耳边，探出自己的舌头描绘着对方的耳廓，之后颇为惊喜地发现菅田将晖在因为这个而颤抖。  
“您该不会是第一次吧，大人。”  
米津玄师的声音很小，好像一片轻飘飘的羽毛，但这羽毛也最能撩拨起人的痒意。  
随后菅田将晖听到了米津玄师的笑，是那种完全是气声的笑，气息打在自己的皮肤上暖暖的。  
他收回了挑逗自己性器的手，很随意地把自己腰上长长的角带解下来扔到一边。  
他没有脱下自己的和服，而是就让它随意地从自己的肩膀上滑落下来，落到自己的臂弯处。米津玄师里面什么也没穿，除了这件和服的外衫之外底下什么也没有了。  
“来吧大人，去里间吧。”  
米津玄师拉住菅田将晖的手，另一只空出来的手拢住和服的衣襟，免得它滑落到地上。菅田将晖抓住了对方的手，不由自主地跟着他的引领走向从未有人踏足的里间。  
里间早已点上灯火，地上也准备好了寝具。  
菅田将晖被米津玄师引导着坐在寝具上，光溜溜地坐在被褥上，和披着和服的米津玄师面对面。  
虽然很不愿意承认，但是菅田将晖面对着这样的米津玄师还是胆怯了。  
对方披着的长发，从第一面起就没露出过的右眼，现在露出的圆润的肩膀和精致的锁骨，还有他露在宽大衣袖外的白皙指尖，这些都叫他几乎有了那种模糊性别的美感。  
“如何？”  
他笑着，向着菅田将晖膝行两步，把他按倒在被褥中。  
米津玄师跨坐在菅田将晖的身上，手划过他的胸膛，指尖按压着少纳言的乳尖，让它兴奋变硬。  
他俯下身亲吻菅田将晖，一个一个的轻柔湿润的吻落到菅田将晖的皮肤上，在上面留下长久的震颤。  
然后菅田将晖的感官全部交由米津玄师掌控，他的性器被米津玄师的后穴完整的吞下，温暖的肠壁把热烫的性器绞得很紧。  
就算是被进入的那一方，米津玄师依旧有着刺眼的骄傲，他引导着菅田将晖的全部，一次次抬起腰又放下，后穴一次次吞吐着男人的勃起。  
米津玄师掌握着性器的每一次进入自己身体的接触点，每一次都顶到最令自己感到欢愉的那一小块肠壁上。  
他不会吝惜自己的声音，因为这是点燃两个人快乐最重要的工具之一。他享受着身体上最本真的快乐，让它席卷自己的身体。  
菅田将晖的手扶住米津玄师的腰，手下的躯体健康而柔韧，里面的肌肉随着米津玄师的运动而一次次紧绷再松弛。  
这才是真正的米津玄师，被禁锢在这里，却依旧追寻着极致的快乐  
米津玄师低下头，亲吻少纳言张开的唇，让两个人的唇舌互相遇见，他十分熟练地挑逗着菅田将晖，激发出对方更多的快感。接着他敏锐地察觉到了菅田将晖的性器在自己身体里颤动，嘴角扬起一点得胜的微笑。  
他绞紧自己的后穴，把菅田将晖的性器完完全全地吃进去，让它在里面慢慢地蹭，毫不留情地把菅田将晖往射精的方向逼。  
但这是有代价的，菅田将晖的性器一次次顶到自己的敏感点上，让更多的快乐在自己的脑海中炸开。  
最后的射精是两个人一起迎来的，米津玄师的后穴中被菅田将晖注入了他微凉的精液，自己的也全射在了二人的小腹上，连身上的昂贵和服都没能幸免。  
米津玄师忍着席卷而来的疲惫，跪在了菅田将晖的身边，身体里被菅田将晖射进去的精液流了出来，黏糊糊地糊在穴口。  
“大人觉得如何？”  
菅田将晖看了一眼米津玄师，从被褥间坐起，很认真地看着米津玄师。  
“随我走吧。”  
「花は折りたし梢は高し。」（花艳而枝高，君愿折而无力）  
米津玄师低着头，看不见他的表情，但是声音里带了点无奈。  
“花开堪折直需折，莫待无花空折枝。”  
您的意思我如何不明白，我又何尝不想出去，可经历了太多次悲伤结果的我，已经经不起这样的折腾了啊。但是为什么，我还是愿意对您报以期待呢？  
“以月圆为期，如您还是愿意，下次圆月之时来便可。”  
后面的话他吞在心里。  
“您来还是不来，我都会在这里等着您的。”  
下一次月圆之时到来，米津玄师遣散了所有的仆役，一个人坐在门前上次和菅田将晖对饮的外廊上静静地吹笛。  
这里是自己一方天地，而今后的日子是否还要在这里度过，还是一个未知数。  
这样的希望与慌张交织的感觉，多久没有过了？  
月亮升起了，庭院里再一次洒满了银光。  
菅田将晖应该早就能来了吧，但是为什么他不出现呢。  
或者……  
米津玄师嘴角自嘲地笑了，自己还是没长大啊，还会相信其他男人对自己的话啊。  
「つれもなき人を恋うちて山彦のこたへするまで嘆きつるかな。」（叹君太无情，千呼万唤无动静，只有山回声。）  
这是很久以前自己读到的和歌了，在这样的日子里唱出来，真是分外的合适。自己的声音传出去，悠悠地飘荡在庭院里。  
米津玄师盯着紧闭的院门看了半天，直到眼睛变得酸涩，眼泪流下来才停下。  
再次把笛子举到嘴边，吹着上次同菅田将晖合作的那首曲子。  
曲调悠远，从庭院里飘出去，一直飘到正向这里行船而来的菅田将晖的耳朵里。  
一个月不见，你还记得我们的约定吗，甚至，你还记得我吗？  
直到足够近，菅田将晖已经能听到他笛曲里的深重忧愁了。  
米津他……一定是在等我吧。  
思及这里菅田将晖也顾不上别的了，合着米津玄师的吹奏用他一定能听见的声音唱起了一首和歌。  
「よひの間もはかなく見ゆる夏虫に迷ひまされる恋もするかな。」（恋情何焦灼，如夏夜之蛾，奋身来扑火。）  
声音越过河水，越过关着的院门，传到米津玄师的耳朵里。  
那无疑是菅田将晖的声音，直直地贯穿自己的心房，让人一下子就能充满力量。在那一瞬间，米津玄师整个人好像又活过来了一样，放下手中的笛子，毫不顾忌礼数地从廊上跳了下来。  
近了，自己已经能听到划水的声音了。划水的声音越来越大，最后停下来了。  
米津玄师睁大了眼睛看着那扇一直紧闭着的院门被打开，菅田将晖就站在门口。  
心中一下子充满了喜悦，这喜悦直逼得自己向后退了两步，靠在了门廊上。  
这下子，眼泪是真正地流下来了。  
菅田将晖穿着公卿的礼服，向着自己走来。  
他走进了，米津玄师能闻到他衣服上的薰香的味道。  
“我的高岭之花，我的松之叶……”  
“在下少纳言菅生大将，特来拜访,”菅田将晖笑得很温柔，“菅生大将是我的真名，你喜欢吗？”  
米津玄师感觉自己的胸中好像有花火在绽放，那种持续不断的喜悦冲击着自己的血管。他真的来接自己了啊，这个事实把自己弄得轻飘飘的，一时间脑子反应不过来，只能被菅田将晖带着走。  
“喜欢……”  
“可我更喜欢菅田将晖，因为这是见到你时用的名字。”  
他向米津玄师伸出右手。  
“愿随我往？”  
“愿共赴阴间。”  
两个人双手交叠，十指相扣，缔结下一个约定。  
米津玄师拉着菅田将晖的手，跟着他走到船边。菅田将晖先站到船上，再回过身来拉米津玄师。但他站在河岸上，盯着菅田将晖的手发愣。  
真到要离开的时候，果然还是怕的。  
“没关系的啊，你都要跟着我了。”  
菅田将晖的声音很温柔。  
米津玄师定了定心神，才迈开第一步。右脚踩到船上，左脚刚要迈步，结果右脚脚下一沉，一个没站稳身体就向前冲去，菅田将晖眼疾手快地一把把米津玄师抱进怀里。  
“小心一点啊。”  
菅田将晖扶着米津玄师坐到自己身边，船夫划桨向前，带着两个人驶进京都夜晚的灯火里。  
米津玄师坐在菅田将晖的身边，看着周围自己今生只见过一次的场景。  
船在藏空码头停下，在桥头菅田将晖的牛车早已停在那里。  
这一切都是那么的不真实。  
牛车在菅田将晖的院前停下，米津玄师被菅田将晖拉到屋子里，被他带着在屋子里走了一个遍，被拉着介绍给全家的仆役，从原先的意味男妓，变成了少纳言家中仅次于少纳言本人的人。  
最后直到菅田将晖把他带到主卧，仆役服侍着两个人躺下，再次肌肤乡贴的时候，米津玄师才生出了一点真实感。  
这一夜米津玄师睡得格外的安稳。  
早上菅田将晖起的很早，虽然他已经尽量缩小动作的幅度，米津玄师还是醒了过来。  
菅田将晖看和还有点迷糊的米津玄师，在他的额头上亲了一口。  
“今天有朝会，我下午回来看你。”  
下午菅田将晖回来的时候，手里拿了一件和服。  
“我第一次见你的时候，你穿的就是这种大振袖吧，今天能再为我穿一次吗？”  
米津玄师笑着接过菅田将晖手中的衣服，把它披在了身上。  
“这是自然，大人叫我做的事，我愿意去做啊。”  
这时候的他们还不知道，在未来的京都城里，他俩将成为一段佳话。时人都说：「少納言菅生大将春桜亭にて句を吟じ、花魁米津玄師と身請け話」（少纳言菅生大将在春樱亭吟诗作赋，花魁米津玄师以身相许）。  
而这时的菅田将晖的家里，则一幅没法说出去的景象：  
米津玄师站在回廊前，身上草草地披了一件和服的外衫。菅田将晖在里面唤了他一声，他便回过头来看，露在外面的左眼下画着的一条红色因为背光几乎变成了黑色，显得如同妖魅。  
“怎么了？”他开口，口中飘出的淡蓝色烟雾溶进了傍晚的空气中。  
菅田将晖也没有说话，侧躺在寝具里静静地看着他。  
米津玄师笑了，执着烟筒的手抬起，放在略施丹蔻的唇边长长地吸了一口。烟草的香气在口鼻之间流转，再被自己吐出。  
“过来。”  
“是。”  
米津玄师转过身向菅田将晖走去。他赤脚踩在地板上，伴随着柔和的足音，一双光洁的长腿在衣料里若隐若现。  
他刚才离菅田将晖并不远，走几步就到了他的面前。菅田将晖没有说话也没有示意米津玄师做什么，于是米津玄师就跪在了地上。  
菅田将晖看了许久。米津玄师在他面前丝毫不显其他男妓有的紧张，时不时还拿起烟筒吸一口。菅田将晖喜欢看他抽烟，他在吸烟的时候抵在烟嘴下红润的舌，他吐出烟雾的微张的红唇，他隐没在烟雾后面的模糊的面容，这多么吸引人啊。  
“你把衣服脱一下，不，露出肩膀就好。”  
米津玄师照做了，大红的绣着仙鹤与牡丹的华贵和服从他肩头滑下，露出了他里面掩藏着的白皙皮肤，圆润的肩膀和精致的如同艺术品一样的锁骨。米津玄师的锁骨和现在勉强能看见的胸膛上有几颗小痣，配上自己刚刚弄上的咬痕和亲吻的痕迹，看起来就十分淫糜。  
“还要再来一次吗？”米津玄师吐气如兰。  
菅田将晖看得痴了。  
“您可是赎了我的身啊，从今往后，这身体和心都是您的。”  
菅田将晖笑了，伸手把米津玄师拉到自己身边。米津玄师发出一声惊呼，只来得及把烟筒放到一边的瓷盘里，就压在了他的身上。  
“一阴间？”  
他把手伸进米津玄师的和服里，揉弄米津玄师极富手感的臀瓣。  
“唔……”  
原本不过也是一阴间罢了。


End file.
